


Chicken Soup

by DogsAreTheBest312



Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Interspecies Romance, Meet-Cute, Ten but also Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: Rose knew she should’ve gotten a cookbook. New house rule: no more random recipes from the internet.Or: how trying to make chicken soup resulted in a destroyed kitchen and a new friend.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: AUgust 2020 One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859650
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, Day 4! I knew what direction I was going to go with this immediately. Thank you, David Tennant, Neil Gaiman, and Terry Pratchett.
> 
> I got inspiration for this fic [from this prompt](https://bit.ly/309NBPk).

Rose could only stare as she looked at her (now completely destroyed) kitchen. She had no clue where it came from. One second, she was adding lettuce to her chicken soup, the next her kitchen seemed to have exploded and a demon was standing in it, holding a glass of wine of all things. He looked just as confused and surprised as she was. He was tall and skinny with brown hair that seemed to defy gravity and large wings that looked like angel wings only black. They took up most of the space in her modestly sized kitchen. The demon seemed to have a strange fashion sense, for he was wearing a black suit with white pinstripes, a black tie over a white oxford, and black converse while a pair of dark sunglasses sat on his face. The outfit shouldn’t have worked, yet somehow it looked good on him.

“Who the bloody heaven are you? And how did you manage to summon me?!? This hasn’t happened in decades!” Rose gaped at him for a few more moments before gathering her thoughts and turning to look at her tablet, which was propped up on her counter.

“I have no clue! I found this recipe for chicken soup on the internet! I thought some of the ingredients were weird, but I’ve never made it before and I just figured you couldn’t taste them. I was just about to add the cardamom when poof! You appeared.” She heard the sound of fingers snapping, and turned to find that her kitchen was back to normal. She stared, surprised. Apparently, this was not your typical demon.

“Did I hear you right? You said something about soup?” His wings disappeared as he set down the wine and looked at her tablet. He made a disgusted expression as he looked at it. “Oh, for hell’s sake, you’re doing it wrong! Whose recipe is this, it sucks! Blueberries and watermelon? Who the heaven puts fruit in soup? And the spices! Paprika and cinnamon do NOT go together. Whoever made this recipe either has extremely strange taste buds or is actively trying to poison people (though I wouldn’t put it past Beelzebub to do that). Here, this is how you make chicken soup.” He clicked his fingers again and the soup pot contents disappeared with the leftover ingredients on the counter. Another snap and they were replaced with new ingredients: a cut-up chicken, carrots, onion, and celery as well as boxed chicken stock. He proceeded to help himself to the things in her kitchen as he saw fit. Eventually, he pulled her out of her staring to help him.

And that is the story of how Rose Tyler was taught how to make chicken soup by the demon Jamellamor. As he worked, he proceeded to help himself to the things in her kitchen as he saw fit. Eventually, he pulled her out of her staring to help him. They tried to find out how Rose had summoned him to no avail and theorized it had something to do with the strange ingredients of the soup. Jamellamor didn’t let go of his theory that it was Asmodeus playing a prank on him. Apparently, they had a friendly rivalry going on.

What started with an unconventional meeting quickly turned into a close friendship. Rather than make Rose try that horrid recipe again, the demon gave her a token with his sigil on a chain. If she needed (or wanted) his company, all she had to do was touch the sigil while thinking of him and he would know. She always wore it, passing it off as something she picked up at a hole-in-the-wall shop when people asked.

She managed to keep his existence a secret from everyone else for several months. It’s not that she was ashamed to be associated with a demon, she just doesn’t think anyone would believe her. Well, until today.

Rose was opening the door to her flat when she heard her mother shout behind her. Turning in a panic, she was surprised to find Jamellamor standing there, looking very similar to when she’d first met him. He even was holding something: this time a bouquet of flowers. She had no idea why he had those, but she figured that for meeting her mother it was better than the wine.

“Who the bloody hell are you? What are you doing standing outside my daughter’s flat? You better explain yourself right now before I call the police!” Rose thought quickly before Jackie could do anything else. She didn’t put it past her mother to slap a demon.

“Mum, this is,” she scrambled to find a human name, “James.” Her friend raised an eyebrow at her, and she tried to give him a look telling him to act normal. Jackie turned to her daughter, and Rose braced herself.

“Since when did you have a boyfriend?” Rose’s brain short-circuited for a second. She had to think back to make sure she heard her mother correctly. But the look at Jamellamor’s face told her that her ears hadn’t malfunctioned.

“Three weeks.”

“Five months.”

The two of them looked at each other before Rose quickly corrected. “We met five months ago, but have been dating only three weeks.” The first sentence was true. And, when she took a moment to think about it, she would be more than ok with the second. She was pulled out of her musing when Jackie huffed.

“Took you long enough to mention him. Well, come on then. Don’t just stand there you plum. Better get those flowers in water.” Jackie swept past her daughter and through the now open door. “At least it seems like you found someone who knows to take care of you and pamper you. The last two didn’t do that at all!”

Two hours later, Rose collapsed onto her couch next to Jamellamor.

“Sorry again about my mum. Thanks for being a good sport about it. I’ll tell her we broke up on a couple weeks. We can just forget about this except for a laugh.” She looked over expecting him to be relieved. Instead, he had a rather neutral and unreadable look on his face, which was unusual for him. “What is it?”

“Is that what you want? To forget about it?” Rose froze. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? “I can do that, if you want to. Or, we can, you know, date. For real. If you want to.” He looked at her, and Rose had never seen him looking so vulnerable, not even when he’d told her how he’d Fallen.

It was such a juxtaposition with the stereotype of a demon that Rose had to giggle. He looked heartbroken for a moment before she reached out to him. She pulled him in to give him a soft kiss on the mouth, pulling back to see a very confused Jamellamor. Or should she start calling him James?

“Yes, I would very much want to. I’m sorry that I laughed, I was thinking about how you’re basically the opposite of the demon archetype. Though I guess I should’ve figured that one out when you fixed my kitchen.” His face broke out into a massive grin, and Rose couldn’t help but return it.


End file.
